Puppet
by ProngsKJ
Summary: En las profundidades de un antiguo y oscuro bosque, existía un claro bañado por la luz de la luna rojiza y en el medio de este, se ubicaba una extraña carpa azabache. Mal Summary


_**Puppet**_

_**Disclamier: Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sólo esta historia.**_

_En las profundidades de un antiguo y oscuro bosque, alejado de cualquier vestigio de civilización y al cual sólo pocos se atrevían entrar, existía un claro bañado por la luz de la luna rojiza y en el medio de este, se ubicaba una extraña carpa azabache, tan grande que lograba cubrir aquel lugar libre de árboles en su totalidad. Aquella carpa pertenecía a un circo, y no a cualquiera, si no al circo de las sombras, el cual aparecía cuando la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y teñía de rojo cada una de las hojas de los árboles._

_¡OH! ¡Pobres de aquellos que se atrevieran a entrar en aquel periodo lunar! Pues serían conducidos a una muerte segura._

_Pero las advertencias poco servían con el corro de curiosos lugareños, que estaban ávidos de comprobar aquella mórbida historia con sus propios ojos, por lo que, cuando la luna se bañó de rojo, ellos entraron al bosque y encontraron aquella carpa funesta de la cual salían ruidos de carnaval y risas desquiciadas que asustarían hasta al más valiente de los hombres._

_En la entrada, situada a uno de los costados, había una mujer de bellas proporciones; su cabello castaño caía en forma de cascada por su espalda, y sus ojos verdes resplandecían de una manera extraña y cruel, a pesar de ofrecer una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable a sus invitados._

_-"Pasen"- Les dijo con un extraño acento húngaro, a lo que los asistentes, un grupo de no más 12 personas entró con cierta vacilación, pero aquella mujer seguía asegurándoles que nada malo iba a suceder…pronto…_

_Los hombres se sentaron todos juntos en unas viejas graderías de madera ya vieja y corroída por las termitas, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerlos de momento, pero las viejas graderías eran de lo menos que debían preocuparse en esos momentos, acababan de ingresar a la boca del lobo, de manera tan sumisa que ni ellos mismo podían dimensionar el peligro que corrían._

_Las luces bajaron y la multitud tembló asustada, en el centro, de la nada y entre las oscuras sombras que allí se cernían, había aparecido un hombre albino de elegantes atavíos, que sonreía de una manera placentera y egocéntrica, que preparaba el habiente para el espectáculo._

_-"¡Sean Bienvenidos todos ustedes!"- les había dicho con un claro acento alemán, bastante extraño en la zona, aquel hombre, era el Host del espectáculo- "¡Lo que verán hoy es una función de una sola vez en la vida, así que disfrútenla, si es que son capaces de soportar su envergadura!"_

_Los hombres se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir, ni que pensar de aquella extraña presentación, mas lo dejaron pasar, y de manera insegura comenzaron a ver el extraño show que habían preparado._

_Los primeros en salir fueron los fenómenos, las rarezas que el mismo Dios había mandado al mundo en modo de castigos crueles; horripilantes malformaciones y bizarros actos eran los que perpetraron aquellas figuras para entretener a su público de mórbida curiosidad._

_Era algo espantoso, no cabía a dudas, pensaban los que veían el espectáculo, algo horrible, que no debiera ser permitido, pero que existía, ¿Cómo era entonces que nadie los había denunciado? Pues, a penas salieran de aquella carpa, correrían a la estación de policía y contarían lo que habían visto, de modo que encarcelaran a sus singulares anfitriones y no los dejaran volver a ver la luz del día por las crueldades que estaban cometiendo contra todos._

_Luego le siguieron los payasos, y no eran divertidos si no macabros, sus juegos eran realmente sádicos, prohibidos, llenos de tabúes sexuales que nadie quisiera ver, pero que ellos enfrentaban en esos momentos, era asqueroso, repugnante ver como jugaban con ellos como si fuera la mera cosa infantil e inocente, pero nade de inocencia poseía._

_Desconcertados, los hombres se miraron entre sí, y miraron a su anfitrión, exigiendo una explicación, pero el albino hombre sólo sonrió de una manera extraña, haciendo que los payasos se retiraran y llamando a la mujer a su lado._

_-"El show debe continuar"- les dijo, inquietándolos._

_-"Pues apenas a comenzado"- le siguió la mujer. Ambos se retiraron de las tenues luces y dejaron solo el escenario._

_Los espectadores cada vez se sentían más perdidos ante tanto misticismos con las proezas que allí se realizaban._

_Pero, como bien habían predicho los anfitriones, esto sólo acaba de empezar._

_De las sombras apareció un hombre alto y de cabello rojo como las llamas del fuego, sus ojos eran verdes y observaban al público de manera fría; pero lo extraño era lo que cargaba en sus brazos, parecía ser otro humano, mas era un objeto, una marioneta._

_Era hermoso, su belleza era divina, la cosa más bella que alguna vez habían presenciado los pobre pueblerino, su piel, o la madera que conformaba su cuerpo, era blanca, más blanca que la misma nieve, confesaron algunos en sus mentes, de una textura lisa, exquisita._

_Su cabello era rubio, cada hebra parecía hecha de la más fina seda que se encontrara, como si cada cabello hubiese sido insertado en la cabeza del muñeco con soberana devoción._

_Ni siquiera las particulares y gruesas cejas del muñeco lograban empañar la belleza de este._

_Pero aquello no era para nada inquietante como los ojos de este, eran finos, cristalinos, pintados a mano, según parecía, de un brillante color esmeralda. Los orbes de la marioneta parecían vivos…y así era…_

_El reloj marcaba las 03:47 de la noche cuando unos gritos de horror verdaderos, agónicos y de sufrimiento, se escucharon por todo el pueblo, despertando a los lugareños asustados, quienes de inmediato corrieron hacia el bosque, pero cuando llegaron, ya no había carpa, ya no había circo no macabras atracciones, sólo los cuerpos de los 12 hombres, mutilados de la peor forma y dispuestos como si se hubiese cometido un homicidio entre ellos._

Con el tiempo, aquel suceso de extraños rasgos se fue convirtiendo en lo que es ahora, una historia, sólo eso y nada más, algo para asustar a los chicos traviesos de manera que no se perdieran en el bosque de noche y algún oso los atacara, pues ya nadie creía de verdad en el circo macabro y sus extraños anfitriones.

Los años siguieron pasando, y la vida se volvió algo normal para los habitantes del pueblo, los cuales un día vieron con cierta alegría y curiosidad poco discreta como unos nuevos vecinos se mudaban al lugar en busca de cierta paz y tranquilidad que se les pudiera brindar lejos de la ajetreada ciudad a la cual los padres debían volver en la semana para poder cumplir con los trabajos.

Era una familia ciertamente pequeña, estaban los padres, un señor de cabello rubio y ojos azules y su esposa, de contraste, pues su herencia era indígena. Los hijos, eran gemelos, ambos rubios, ambos de ojos como el cielo, y ambos con un leve problema en la visión que los hacía utilizar gafas, sin embargo, ambos eran muy diferentes entre sí.

El mayor se llamaba Alfred, un chico de 17 años hiperactivo, con un extraño mechoncito en el cabello que desafiaba las leyes de gravedad, que disfrutaba de la Coca-Cola y las Hamburguesas de McDonall's y que en todo el viaje había hecho una mohín infantil, inflando los cachetes y poniendo un puchero digno de un niño de 5 años.

Su hermano tenía por nombre Matthew, era el menor de los gemelos y de carácter más tranquilo que su hermano, adoraba el Maple, y siempre cargaba con un osito polar de peluche de nombre Kumajirou.

La familia había llegado un Domingo a la casa antigua, en una pequeña colina y que tenía como patio una entrada al bosque del pueblo. Se instalaron en el lugar sin dificultad, ignorando las continuas quejas de Alfred referente a la paz del sitio, y que no podría ir a beber a Starbucks todo el café que deseaba pues de seguro el pueblo, al ser tan pequeño, no contaba con uno de ellos.

La noche pronto llegó al pueblo, y la familia tuvo que irse a dormir de manera rápida, pues aún no instalaban el suministro eléctrico en la casa al ser tan antigua, así que a base de velas de cera y una que otra linterna se tuvieron que valer para irse a dormir.

Alfred, quien era un miedoso innato y lo ocultaba bajo una sonrisa poco heroica, se fue temblando a su habitación y se quedó dormido bajo las sábanas, temblando de terror, pues desde el bosque llegaba una música extraña y risas macabras que sólo él pudo escuchar.

A la mañana siguiente despertó cerca de las diez, con claras ojeras de mal sueño bajo sus azules ojos y una expresión que trataba de ser tranquila pero que ocultaba un miedo claro hacia a oscuridad del lugar.

-No me gusta este sitio- le dijo a su hermano en el desayuno, una vez sus padres se habían marchado hacia la ciudad, era probable que no los viera hasta el viernes entrada la noche.

-Al…-suspiró Matthew comiendo de sus Hotcakes.

-No, Matthew, es la verdad, y no me refiero solamente a que estemos alejados de New York, si no que realmente este lugar me da…-estuvo a punto de confesar su miedo por la casa y el pueblo pero se detuvo a punto- mala espina. Anoche, escuche ruidos desde el bosque.

-Claro que escuchaste ruidos del bosque- corroboró el menor, armándose de paciencia para enfrentar a su hermano- Es un bosque, y en los bosques hay animales que viven de noche.

-¡No! No eran animales…eran risas, te lo juro Matt

-Sí Al…Lo que digas

-No me crees- Alfred lo miró de manera acusadora, indignado por que su gemelo no creía en su palabra, a lo que Matthew volvió a suspirar.

-Alfred, esto es un cambio para todos, sólo adáptate, no será tan difícil, hasta te gustará luego, estoy seguro de ello.

El mayor, contrario a su naturaleza se quedó en silencio profundo, con aquel mohín infantil que siempre hacía cuando estaba enojado.

Matthew terminó de comer su desayuno y miró su gemelo con algo de culpa, sabía lo temperamental que era, y lo orgulloso, por algo era muy difícil que este dijera un "I'm sorry" cuando se equivocaba, tal vez si le daba una buena noticia, o al menos, una noticia que él deseara.

-Al…hoy día vendrá el técnico y pondrá el suministro eléctrico en la casa…así podremos llamar a la compañía para que nos pongan el Internet y el cable pasado mañana, al menos ya podrás jugar con tus videojuegos.

Alfred lo miró de reojo, semi molesto ahora, pero con cierta desconfianza- ¿Cómo sabía eso y yo no?- preguntó como si fuese un niño.

-Mamá me lo dijo esta mañana

-¿A que hora?- esta vez estaba extrañado.

-Cuando estabas durmiendo, Al…

A Alfred le dio un leve tick en el ojo, ¡¿A que hora se había levantado su gemelo? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Era verano! ¡V-E-R-A-N-O! ¡Eso era inhumano!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ¡¿Y si Matty había sido secuestrado por los aliens y lo habían cambiado por otro Matthew?

Miró a su gemelo…No, Matty seguía siendo Matty.

-Hey Matt, voy a dar una vuelta, quiero ver la Tv lista cuando vuelva ¡Mi X box no puede estar guardada en su caja por mucho tiempo más!

El menor rió ante la efusividad del mayor, y asintió con la cabeza indicándole que estaba bien, y podía salir a dar una vuelta, mas Alfred salió al patio trasero y comenzó a internarse en el bosque, buscaría de donde diablos habían venido aquellas macabras risas que la noche anterior lo habían mantenido en vela.

Con algo de precaución y no miedo, no, por que los héroes no le temen a nada, comenzó a caminar por el vago sendero que se dibujaba entre los árboles de follaje tupido.

"Soy un héroe, soy un héroe…" trataba de auto-convencerse el joven a medida que sus pasos resonaban suavemente entre las ramas del suelo y las piedras que de vez en cuando pisaba por equivocación.

Suspiró cansado, estaba yendo en círculos y todavía no encontraba el origen de esas risas, ya había pasado por aquel lugar unas tres veces, lo sabía pues había hecho marcas en los árboles para poder salir lugar.

-Maldita sea…-masculló molesto, caminando en una nueva dirección, buscado lo que fuese, una cabaña, algún fogón apagado, un campamento, algo que le dijera que la noche anterior hubieron humanos en ese bosque que le impidieron dormir de manera plena.

Miró su reloj de pulsera con la famosa "S" de Superman y vio con horror que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y si había comenzando su búsqueda a eso de las 11:30 de la mañana…quería decir que llevaba más de 5 horas yendo en círculos, y lo peor, sin comer ni una mísera migaja de pan, ni siquiera una baya del bosque, y su estómago ya estaba comenzando a rugir como la bestia que era. Sin más, emprendió su camino de regreso a la casona en la que vivía ahora; caminaba con frustración en sus facciones y en su andar, cuando algo le hizo caer de bruces al suelo de pronto.

-OH Fuck!- le apestó el chico cuando vio la maldita rama con la que había tropezado, pero no era una rama, si no un brazo. A Alfred un frío espectral recorrió su columna al momento de tomarlo, pero afortunadamente para su salud mental y emocional, era de manera; intrigado, tomó el brazo y comenzó a tirarlo con todas sus fuerzas, para darse cuenta de que uno de los surcos que había cerca de un tronco, salía lo que parecía ser un cuerpo de madera en mal estado.

El joven se vio extrañado cuando lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era una hermosa marioneta de chico, un poco sucia por la tierra y el barro, pero muy hermosa, o hermoso; con cuidado lo tomó en brazos y vio que estaba un tanto maltratado.

-¿Qué rayos hace una marioneta en medio de un bosque?- se preguntó en voz alta el joven mientras caminaba a casa con el muñeco a cuestas, si bien era ligero, era un peso extra que no tenía contemplado al principio su hermoso estómago rugiente.

Por fin, una hora más tarde, podía divisar su casa, se mordió el labio, Matthew lo iba a matar cuando lo viera llegar, mas, al entrar a su casa, vio como su hermano dormía en el sofá, lo que hizo sentir aquella nota de culpabilidad en su estómago vacío, aún así, subió las escaleras y dejó a la marioneta en su cama, para poder ir a ver a su hermano en el sofá.

-Hey…Matty….-susurró el chico, moviéndole el hombro levemente- Matty…-comenzó a pokearlo en la mejilla de manera infantil- ¡MATTHEW!-gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que su pobre gemelo se despertara asustado y viendo mal al mayor- ¡Hey! Ya despertaste- dijo con aquel falso tono inocente.

-¡Te desapareciste 6 horas!- exclamó indignado el menor.

-Pero si te dije que daría una vuelta

-¡Pues creí que volverías al rato!

Alfred embozó una sonrisa culpable- Lo siento Matty…-le dijo dándole un fraternal beso en la frente y corriendo escaleras arriba hacia sus habitación, que, por una extraña y desconocida razón, decidió encerrarse en ella para estar tranquilo y solo con su marioneta.

La marioneta permanecía en el suelo, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la cama, con su extraña verde y humana mirada puesta en Alfred, que lo contemplaba como hipnotizado por la belleza anti-natural que poseía el juguete de madera, aún si estaba sucio por el barro y la tierra…seguía siendo hermoso, increíblemente hermoso.

A pasos torpes, tomó una de sus camisetas viejas, y comenzó a restregar la piel de madera del otro, queriendo verlo tan blanco y perfecto, como el color de la leche, o ese suponía que era el color de la piel de madera.

Restregó cada pie por separado, con sus dedos de manera magistral, extraño para alguien demasiado desordenado como él, pero la marioneta le hacía sentir cosas extrañas, una atracción especial que lo embriagaba, toda su esencia, todo en la marioneta era tan misterioso que lo envolvía por completo, atrapándolo y sumergiéndolo en raros pensamientos, donde estaban sólo él y su marioneta, amándose.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, queriendo alejar aquellas imágenes de fantasías sexuales que lo acosaban; _"Hormonas" _filosofó mientras continuaba restregando sus brazos.

Siguió su tarea hasta que fue de noche, muy entrada, pero no le importaba, estaba obsesionado con ver la piel nívea de su marioneta.

-Necesitas un nombre…-susurró para sí, casi como ido, de inmediato, sacó su notbook, y se puso a registrar paginas de nombres- _"Arthur"_…me gusta…es bello… _"Arthur"_… no es una marioneta…es alguien que vive en esencia…-susurra.

Se levanta y apaga el aparato, sin importarle los 20 contactos de msn que le hablaban a la vez, en esos momentos, sólo pensaba en su bella marioneta, en _"Arthur"_ que descansaba con aquella brillante verde mirada, observándolo como si vivo estuviese.

_-"Es que está vivo"-_pensó sentándose a su lado, y abrazándolo, queriendo calentar su piel de porcelana.

No tardó mucho en caer dormido en extraños sueños mórbidos, donde su marioneta se aparecía ante él, lo usaba, era de él, todo de él, de _"Arthur"_…

A la mañana siguiente, Alfred tenía grandes ojeras en el desayuno, pero le daba absolutamente lo mismo, sólo quería subir a su habitación y estar con _"Arthur"_, cuidarlo, limpiarlo todo de la suciedad que tenía encima.

-Al…-le habló su gemelo, pero le ignoró- Al…escúchame…-le volvió a pedir, preocupado, pero fue nuevamente ignorado; Alfred dejó su bol de cereales a medio comer, y miró a su gemelo.

-Voy al pueblo- dijo monótono- Tengo que comprar cosas…

Y sin más se retiró de la casa en rumbo a aquel lugar que odiaba, pero ahora, no sentía nada por eso, es más, le era indiferente, sólo era un sitio donde podría conseguir sus artículos para que _"Arthur"_ estuviera más cómodo, pues un príncipe, alguien tan sublime como lo era la marioneta, debía estar cómodo, en perfecto estado, tratado con finura y elegancia.

En el pueblo, entró a las tiendas de carpintería, y compró allí barniz, brochas y cientos de cosas para cuidar del rubio, incluida pintura, y una pistola para ella; así mismo, en la tienda de telas de un japonés, gastó sus ahorros en finas telas de terciopelo y seda, encajes, hilos de los más finos, dorados y plateados, todo para su _"Arthur"_ las camisetas de un plebeyo como lo era Alfred, no eran apropiadas para la marioneta.

Con cuidado, y ante la mirada sorprendida de los lugareños, el oji-azul cargó con todas las cosas e su bicicleta, rumbo a su casa en la colina, con el sólo pensamiento de poder ver a su _"Arthur" _de poder verlo, y tenerlo en el lugar, para cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo, dejarlo tan bello que los ángeles le tendrían envidia.

_-Mi bello "Arthur"…__-_ Suspiró cuando pasaba por la pizzería del lugar, sin siquiera detenerse a oler los aromas que de allí salían, su obsesión por la marioneta había crecido con el último sueño, en un día, se había quedado atrapado por los ojos verdes de esta.

Su cabello más suave que cualquier cosa que antes hubiese visto, su cuerpo de porcelana, tan blanco, tan frágil, tan bello…era perfecto, todo en él era perfecto, su esencia, que ni el bosque oscuro podría opacar.

Perfecto, más que las más bella visión que alguien hubiese tenido, una ninfa, un incubo que lo acechaba pero que no le importaba, si fuera por él, daría en sacrificio su corazón y alma al mismo diablo por probar el elixir que emanaba de sus labios, aun que fuera una sola vez…solo una vez tocar el cielo a su lado.

Llegaba a ser perturbante la manera en la que se había obsesionado con esa marioneta que había encontrado en el bosque; pero a él no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo.

Llegó a su casa, Matthew quería hablar con él, pero el gemelo mayor lo ignoró completamente, alegando que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, entre ellas, el hecho de estar a solas con _"Arthur"._

-Alfred, por favor, abre la puerta…-dice suavemente el menor através de la madera- Me preocupas Al tú no eres así…

Mas Alfred no le escuchó, estaba puliendo las piernas de _"Arthur"_ para sacar la tierra a fondo, y lo estaba logrando.

Dejó la lija a un lado y comenzó a preparar la pistola de pintura con el color de la nieve en el, un blanco lechoso, el tono perfecto de su amado, sí, en menos de unas horas había pasado a ser su amado.

-Alfred…-Ya no soportó más, abrió la puerta y observó al menor, su expresión tan fría, hizo temblar a Matthew- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado, ¿No puedes entender eso?

-Y-Yo…Al…estoy preocupado…e-estas muy raro.

-¿Sí? Yo me noto igual, ya te dije Matthew, estoy ocupado, así que lárgate de una buena vez-Y sin añadir nada más, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Lo siento- Le dijo a "Arthur"- Matthew no me deja en paz, no entiende que yo quiero estar sólo contigo.

Le colocó con cuidado una venda en los ojos para no mancharlos, y comenzó a pintar el cuerpo de su querida marioneta.

Sonrió a penas al ver los resultados que iba teniendo.

-Eres hermoso ¿Lo sabías?, nada se compara a ti.

Le volteó suavemente para pintar la espalda, y con un secador especial, comenzó a secar la pintura, para luego ponerle el barniz.

Cada detalle fue hecho a mano, los rasgos del rostro, las manos, los pies, cada uno de ellos, fue especial, hecho con devoción obsesiva.

Ya cerca de la media noche, terminó con su trabajo de todo un día abrumador, pero que había dado sus frutos al ver a _"Arthur"_ en perfecto estado.

Pero no se quedó allí.

De inmediato abrió su notbook, y puso un tutorial de cómo hacer ropa de estilo vitoriano, y así estuvo toda la noche, tomando las medidas del cuerpo del rubio con cuidado de no equivocarse, pues todo en _"Arthur"_ debía ser perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente, sólo bajó a servirse un tazón de café y llevarse unas tostadas a la habitación, sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a Matthew, su gemelo le daba lo mismo en esos momentos.

Ya con _"Arthur",_ continuó cociendo la camisa, a mano, aún quedaba la ropa interior; el mismo pantalón y chaqueta que ya tenía cortado, y que no decir de los zapatos, los cuales eran una bellas botas en las que había invertidos sus ahorros.

Todas las puntadas fueron hechas a mano, de manera impecable, casi con precisión milimétrica, se podía jurar que cada puntada media exactamente lo mismo.

Cada vez que una prenda era terminada, se la colocaba a _"Arthur"_ para arroparlo, no quería que tuviera frío, ni que se resfriara, era muy frágil, a sus ojos lo era.

Con cuidado, colocó la chaqueta en _"Arthur"_ y listo, la última pieza del vestuario estaba finalizada, perfecta como todas las otras que con esmero había preparado para él.

Lo observó y allí se quedó, frente a él toda la tarde, mirándolo a los verdes ojos que relucían vivos en la marioneta.

Lo miraba, perdiéndose en esos orbes verdes, embriagándose de ellos, sumergiéndose en fantasías poco sanas y que poco prestaba atención, pero que lo seducían a poseer a _"Arthur"_ o ser poseído, le daba igual quería estar por siempre con él, era demasiado hermoso, quería embriagarse de esa belleza anti-natural que llevaba en si, quería alcanzar el éxtasis, todo a su lado. Ser parte de él aun que sea una parte mínima, quería ser de él y sólo de él.

Esos ojos verdes le devolvía la mirada, incitándolo a placeres bajos y morbosos, pero el apetito sexual fue pronto mitigado, o más bien, cambiado por otro tipo de apetito, uno deseoso de sangre y carne, algo sublime que ofrecer a _"Arthur",_ pues sentía que ese era el deseo de él.

Se quitó la ropa, y se colocó más elegante que poseía, una camisa y un chaleco negro con pantalones rectos y zapatos bien lustrados como un sirviente, el titiritero.

Tomó en brazos al rubio y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Alfred!-Exclamó Matthew, al verlo salir de la pieza con la marioneta y esas ropas puestas, más alarmado se puso cuando Alfred lo ignoró y comenzó a ir rumbo al bosque-¡Alfred!

Matthew quiso alcanzar al mayor, pero le fue imposible, no puso seguir el ritmo de él.

Rápidamente llamó a la policía para buscarlo.

Alfred se internó con _"Arthur"_ en el bosque oscuro, alumbrado por la luz de la luna roja.

Aun que no se percataba, de los árboles corría sangre y se oían lamentos agónicos de personas, gritos desesperados, que a sus oídos no llegaban.

El olor era asqueroso, a carne humana en estado de descomposición, mezclado con los troncos podridos y el hedor de la piedra muerta que impregnaban el aire, y que él era ajeno a ello a pesar de estar sumergido en esa atmosfera.

Llegó a un claro en medio del bosque, en el cual se levantaba una gran carpa vieja y raída de color azabache y en su entrada, sus figuras demoníacas, una mujer húngara y un hombre alemán esperaban con macabras sonrisas en el rostro.

Alfred, con la mirada perdida, carente de brillo, como la de un cadáver, se plantó ante ellos y tomó a la marioneta en sus brazos.

_-"He vuelto"- _habló con una voz que no era la suya, mostrando un fuerte acento británico, monótono, al mismo tiempo, que la boca de _"Arthur" _se movía.

El albino sonrió y se acercó a Alfred, examinándolo, la mujer se cruzó de brazos mientras veía la operación.

-¡Ja!-dijo finalmente luego de su escrutinio silencioso-¡Por fin mi más grande atracción ha vuelto!

Por fin la marioneta tenía a su titiritero de nuevo… ¿O era al revés?

"_La policía jamás halló ningún cuerpo, jamás encontraron a Alfred con vida ni sin ella, a pesar de que__ Matthew lo buscó por cielo, mar y tierra…Pero nunca entró al bosque cuando la luna roja estaba en pie, y el circo se levantaba, alimentando de carne y sangre a quienes ofrecían el show, por que, Alfred había perdido su alma al momento de enamorarse de la marioneta."_

_**FIN**_

7


End file.
